Ella Enchanted Ending Remake
by wisegirl2772
Summary: While I do love the original Ella Enchanted ending, I have had this ending in my head since I first read the book. So I have finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy R&R!


**Author's Note: This is my ending to Ella Enchanted, even though the first, by the lovely Gail Carson Levine is absolutely amazing. It starts after Ella and Lucinda's encounter in chapter 26 ( I think! I can't find my book) on page 196. Hope You enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own this. If you think I do go get your eyes checked, along with your mind.**

"Things change, people change, but that doesn't mean you should forget the past."

Gail Carson Levine

Ella's P.O.V.

I waited until the luncheon cries came, before I came out of hiding. Not only had the curse not been lifted but there was no hope for it ever to be.

These thoughts broke my spirit. In my mind I had no reason to try to disobey an order, so I followed each command without resisting.

Mandy could see how much my heart ached, but knew not to try to help me, because it would be useless.

That evening after helping Hattie undress, I climbed into my cramped bed and sobbed into my thin pillow.

Mandy's P.O.V.

I watched my little lady during the day, my heart yearning to help her, but knowing that I couldn't. Or could I?

Was there anything I could do for her? I, of course, couldn't take the curse away from her myself, but there had to be something I could do to get my dear lady and her prince together, but what?

Wait! Her prince! He could break her curse! There had to be a way for him to break the curse! He had to be able to!

Through the thing walls of my room I could hear Ella's heart-breaking sobs turn to deep hitched breaths, with the occasional murmured word.

"Char… sorry… curse," she whimpered pitifully.

That was it! I exclaimed. If the prince heard Ella murmuring about her curse, then she has told someone and the curse would be broken!

I immediately drew out a piece of paper and started my letter.

Ella's P.O.V.

I awoke the next day, with a pounding headache, to Hattie's insistent calls.

"Ella! Ella get out here immediately!" she screeched. I sat up, rushing towards the door, lucky to have forgotten to change the night before. I stumbled into Hattie's room, my eyes still filled with sleep. I straightened myself and looked at Hattie who was sitting up in her bed, with her feet propped up.

"I need you to prepare my dress for me. Tonight is the first ball, and I of course need to look my best for my dear Charmont," she said picking the dirt from her nails.

"Of course Hattie, right away," I said in a monotone voice.

I helped Hattie dress into her bright orange gown, replying to her questions and suggestions for the gown. I fetch things she needed at any point, anything to get her out of the manor, for the sooner she left, the sooner I was able to get some rest. That was the only good thing about the balls. I would finally be able to get some peaceful sleep- once and for all.

_Two hours later, after Mum Olga called her three times and threatened to leave without her, she declared herself perfect and departed. _Finally, I could go to my room! I stalked up the stairs to the servant's floor and into my small room.

After lighting a small candle, I undressed and changed into my nightgown. Not long after I was in my bed with the blanket pulled close to my chin. I tried to block out the images in my mind of Char dancing with a mysterious stranger- or worse, Hattie!

I shook my head, and settled down onto my lumpy bed. It was as I drifted off to the "Shores of Sleep" that the image of Char and a girl in white floated into my mind.

Char's P.O.V.

I was surprised to receive a letter from Frell, but I secretly hoped it was from Ella, saying that the last letter was just a trick from one of her stepsisters. I was extremely surprised (and disappointed) to open it and find it was from Ella's cook, Mandy.

I was more surprised by the contents of the letter. _'Why in the world does Mandy want me to come to Dame Olga's manor? Much less on the night of the opening ball that my Father has planned.' _Then again, it did stop me from having to go to one of them.

I planned to head out before the balls started. Maybe my parents would think I was just mingling with my guests and not off at the home of my former love.

Before the ball, I had Sir Stephen and Sir John accompany me. We collected our horses and started off, slowly, towards the manor.

We followed a trail through the woods, to avoid the carriages filled with guests headed toward the castle for the opening ball. I rode ahead listening to Stephen and John's conversation. I think they were as confused as I, but I continued on my way through the thick forest.

_'What am I doing?_ _This could just be a trick! Maybe Ella decided to show off her new husband,'_ I thought to myself bitterly.

By the time night had fallen, my knights and I arrived on the edge of the forest, behind El-Dame Olga's manor.

We listened as Hattie, her sister, and their mother left for the masquerade, and we watched as the house as the servants bustled around finishing their nightly chores.

I grew tired and watched the windows of the home. All of the lights, except for the top floor lights were on. I watched as the darkness in the windows grew even darker.

It was as my eyes started to grow accustom to the darkness that one of the top windows began to glow a faint orange. The room grew brighter and a slim silhouette was shown through the glowing haze. The shadow was familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

I watched as the figure sat down on something, presumably a bed, and then disappeared as they lay down. Slowly the orange glow disappeared into complete darkness once more.

I watched the window, even after darkness settled in. I was completely focused, so much that I didn't see the kitchen door open or the tall woman who stepped out from it into the night. Not until Stephen and John pulled their swords, did I look towards the open door. I squinted against the darkness trying to give a name to the figure.

"Your Highness!" she called. "Come in, come in!" I dismounted my horse with Stephen and John following my lead. We walked slowly towards the woman, who had stepped back from the shadow and into the brightly lit room. As the shadows melted away from the woman's face I realized that it was Mandy. As we entered the kitchen a wave of freshly baked bread and soup swept towards me. But there was something else mixed into the aroma… something that smelled like… Ella? Ella had always carried the scent of apples and lilies, a scent that I remembered from our time at her father's wedding. Yes, the scent was definitely that of my Ella.

'_No!' _I thought to myself. '_Not my Ella! She is married and happy with her rich lord.' _I tried to shake these thoughts away but a little voice interrupted me. _'Why does it smell like Ella then? Shouldn't she be with her husband?'_

I glanced around the kitchen searching for the answer, but I found none until I looked into Mandy's face. Her face was filled with wisdom and… relief?

Almost as if Mandy was reading my mind, she began to speak. "Thank you very much for coming tonight your Majesty. It was very urgent that you come, but if I do tell you why I asked you to come here tonight, it will need to be in private."

John and Stephen started to make a noise of protest, but one glance at Mandy's face and they stopped. She was wearing a stubborn look and she looked almost as if she was daring them to tell me I couldn't go with her.

I nodded a quick nod, and gestured for Mandy to lead the way. She walked out of the room and up the winding back staircase to the floor that I had been so drawn to outside. She walked down the hall and to a lone, wooden door.

Opening it, Mandy motion for me to enter, shutting it behind her as I did, before she turned to me. Her face was full of worry and a faint glimpse of hope. "Well," she started, "I guess I should tell you what I called you here for."

Mandy's P.O.V.

"Well," I started, "I guess I should tell you what I called you here for." As I looked into the prince's young face, I saw the same glimmer of eagerness that I always saw in Ella's eyes when telling her a new story. Sighing, I began my tale from the very beginning: Ella's birth.

"When Ella was born, she wouldn't stop crying. She was a stubborn child, even then." At this Char smiled gently. "And when she was born she was visited by a very foolish fairy, Lucinda.

"Lucinda was always a silly girl, always craving more and never thinking of the consequences. So, of course she didn't think anything about giving this tiny newborn a 'gift'. However this gift was more of a curse."

Char looked at me. "What possible fairy gift could also be a curse?" He asked.

I shook my head. "That stupid fairy gave her the gift of… obedience."

Char started laughing. "Obedience? Since when has Ella ever been obedient?" He asked through his chuckles.

I glared at the prince. "Your Highness, this is no laughing matter! Think of any time you might have given her an order!" I watched as he thought and then as his previously light face turned to one of shock.

"But why didn't she tell me?" he questioned, still in shock.

"The late Lady Eleanor told her never to tell anyone, in fear that they would use it against her." I replied sadly.

"Why would someone use it against her?" Char asked incredulously.

"Who knows the person's reasons, but think about what they could have her do!" I exclaimed. "Lie, steal, even murder!" I watched Char nod his head slowly.

"But what does this have to do with me?" He cried. "What does this have to do with my being here tonight?"

I sighed. "When Ella and you spent time together, she would always come home with the brightest spirits and then you left for Ayorthia and Dame Olga, Hattie and Olive turned Ella into their personal slave, and her only joy was through your letters.

"Then you sent her that letter telling her you loved her and she was so excited. She thought that she could finally leave Dame Olga's manor, until she realized that if she married you, that the entire kingdom would be cursed. A single order and Ella could be forced to kill you!"

Char's face was one of confusion and anger. "Why did Hattie send me that letter about Ella having eloped?"

I sighed. "When sweet Ella realized she couldn't be with you, because of the curse, she devised a plan. Ella wrote you both letters, the one from Hattie and herself.

"She needed you to hate her," I continued. "She loves you, but she risked her happiness for your life, knowing what would happen to her."

Char's face was masked with disbelief. "Wh-How could you let Ella do this to herself?" He questioned. "How could you let her write that letter knowing what she was letting herself be succumbed to?"

"I ask myself that everyday," I whispered sadly. "I promised Lady Eleanor I would do what was best for Ella, seeing as her Father knows nothing. I wish I could've done something to stop her from hurting herself," I said softly.

"But why did you invite me here tonight? Ella is still married!" Char cried.

I looked at him in shock. _'Did he not understand? The letter was all lies!'_ Sighing, I stood. "Yes, well, I don't think I can tell you that really," I replied carefully, looking at Char, I knew he still didn't understand. I motioned towards the door, and waited until he stood before I walked towards it, opening it and stepping into the dimly lit corridor.

Char followed me out the door, and towards a room at the rear of the manor. Gripping the door handle, I pushed it open, cringing at the creak that the hinges made. I looked behind me before waving him into Ella's room. As I shut the door I watch Char stand in the shadows looking around the dark room.

Char's P.O.V.

I heard the door snap shut behind me as I stumbled into the musty, dark room. Almost immediately I caught the faint scent of Ella. The room was filled with her scent, and I stood there basking in it, completely entranced, until I heard a small moan coming from the right of the room.

My head shot towards the source of the noise, to see a slim figure hiding under a thin blanket. The figure was one of a young girl, with long, messy auburn hair. Her pearly white skin glowed in the silver moonlight.

I stepped closer, staring at the girl's delicate face. It was Ella. Older, slimmer, much more tired looking but still the girl I had fallen in love with.

My hand reached out to touch her cheek, only to have a soft whimper to come from her. I watched as Ella shifted under her sheets, mumbling the entire time.

When I thought she had fallen back to sleep, I moved even closer to Ella, but backed away when she started to murmur.

"No… please…," Ella whimpered pitifully. "Sorry… didn't want to…"

'_My poor Ella,_' I thought watching her. Whatever she was dreaming about must have upset her for tears began to run down her face. I reached my hand out, and used my thumb to brush away her tears.

"Oh Ella," I murmured consolingly. "Please don't cry." At the touch of my hand on her face, Ella's body stiffened only to relax with a shudder.

It was the next words out of her mouth that broke me. "Char… forgive… me…," she cried in her sleep. I stepped closer to Ella, kneeling down next to her, tears starting to slip down my face. "I'm… I'm…," Ella seemed to stumble along her words. And then her body began to shake, and rock never ceasing until I sat on the edge of her frail bed, picking her up by her waist and lifting her onto my lap.

With this movement Ella's convulsions stopped and she breathed one word. "Cursed."

Ella's P.O.V.

My dreams were plagued with burning scenes filled with images of Char, falling, choking, dying. My screams from my dreams came crashing out of my mouth, in quiet tones. The scenes changed again to Char and me at the ball. We twirled and stepped around the room. We danced out into the gardens, stopping at the marble fountain that sprouted clear water that sparkled like diamonds.

I turned to face Char only to see him being grabbed by a man in black. I screamed reaching for Char, just as a dagger slashed through the air, and into my prince's chest. The man let go of Char and he fell to the rock floor.

"No!" I cried kneeling down next to him. "Char! Please don't leave! Char you're going to be fine. I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!"

Tears streamed down my face, splashing onto Char's pain filled face, as his breaths grew shorter and ragged. "Oh Char," I moaned. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. This is my entire fault! It's my fault! Why Lucinda? Why?" I cried. "Oh Char, I should've told you sooner. I'm… I'm…"

I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but they refused to leave. _'No,'_ I thought, _'Why is the curse taking over my dreams too?'_

_ 'I have to tell him!'_ I wailed in my head. I tried to push the words out of my mouth. Rocking back and forth, I tried to speak the tainted words only to find an invisible barricade.

As I tried to speak my cursed words an invisible weight laid itself across my waist, picking me up. The comforting mass soothed my soul, and my mind relaxed. The words slipping from my lips for the first time since I had seen Lucinda.

"Cursed," I murmured.

Char's P.O.V.

As Ella murmured her final words, I felt her body relax even more and her face calm as well, ridding it of the look that had always been buried on her face. One of fear and pain that had been hidden by her mask of mischief and laughter.

It was with this action that caused her to look like a fallen angel that I realized what had just happened. Ella's curse! It must be gone! She told me about, even though her mother had told her not to!

A smile that could only be attributed to being around Ella broke onto my face. I would've awoken Ella right then and professed my love for her once again, when I heard a carriage pull up. I listened as the door opened and the rustling of dresses step into the quiet manor. I felt an uncommon rush of anger flow through me as Hattie's voice broke through the silence.

"Why was Charmont not there?" She whined. "He was supposed to be there and see me! All this preparing was a waste!"

"I don't know," Olive's voice interrupted. "The food was rather good."

I could almost see the look of disbelief on Hattie's face. "The food? Why does that matter? The only reason I went to that ball was because the prince was suppose to see me and fall in love with me!" Hattie wailed. "Ella had better be awake. I need her help getting undressed."

"I'm sure that Ella is up and ready to help you sweets," Dame Olga chimed in. "But you must get your rest if you wish to look good tomorrow!"

"Of course mother," Hattie said in her sickly sweet voice. "Let me just call Ella."

"ELLA!" I head Hattie croak. "Ella get down her here now!"

I listened for a minute, waiting for Hattie to call Ella once again, only to hear an irritated sigh. "That lazy cow!" Hattie exclaimed. "I guess I will just go and get her myself."

My eyes widened as I heard Hattie's footsteps stomp up the creaky steps. She was coming up the stairs! I glanced around the room, searching for a place to hide but only seeing a wardrobe into which I could fit. I dashed across the room, throwing the doors open and stepping into the wall of silk and lace, closing the door to the image of Hattie opening Ella's door.

I leaned back into the soft fabrics, my hand brushing against a shelf built into the wall, which held something, something that was cold and made of glass.

I reached onto the shelf, picking up the object. It was a glass slipper, one of the ones that Ella and I had found when searching the old castle together.

I smiled fondly at the memories, as I placed the shoe back on the shelf, and started to listen to Hattie, trying to wake Ella.

"Ella! Ella get up now," Hattie commanded. When Ella didn't even move, Hattie stepped forward and shook Ella's shoulder. "Get up right now Ella! I'm ordering you to!"

When Ella still didn't wake, Hattie's shakes grew more violent, and more than once, I almost jumped out of my hiding spot to save Ella from her cruel stepsister. After a matter of minutes when Ella still hadn't awakened, Hattie stormed out of the room. I listened to her stomp and bang down the hall and the stairs.

"The filthy wench refused to get up!" I heard Hattie cry as I stepped out of my hiding place and walked towards the door. I felt anger start to boil deep in my chest as I listened to Hattie complain about my sweet Ella. I was so busy listening to Hattie with hate in my chest that I didn't notice the gentle rustle of sheets and a quiet yawn. It wasn't until I heard a gasp that I turned.

Ella's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of Dame Olga and Hattie conversing to each other in the quiet manor. They were talking about me and I knew I should get out of bed and help Hattie undress.

I stretched under my bed covers rustling gently like the sound of autumn leaves being blown by the wind. I yawned quietly into my elbow while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I threw back my thin blankets and placed my legs over the edge of my bed.

I looked up, and through the shadowed areas of my room, I could see a tall figure against my doorway. I gasped realizing it was a boy, one too old and too young to be a servant in Mum Olga's home.

With my gasp the boy turned and looked at me. Just as he turned the cloud that had moved in front of the moon moved away and the teen's face was lit up in the silver light. My eyes widened as the boy's profile lit up and I saw his unruly curly hair hiding his warm hazel eyes. It was Char!

_'What is he doing here?'_ I thought wildly as Char stared at me, a look that I couldn't define on his face. Was of anger? Sadness? Hate?

My heart quickened as Char took a step towards me. "Ella?" he asked softly. Just those two gently spoken syllables and my heart beat faster and louder, until I was sure that everyone in the manor could hear it.

"Ella?" Char questioned again. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out. A squeak that sounded like Char.

It was after that tiny squeak that I found myself in the warm arms of the prince. He held onto me, his faced buried into my cinder filled hair and held onto me tightly. My arms moved as if they wanted to move around him, hesitantly, but they didn't, until he started to pull away. That was when my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Char… I'm so sorry," I murmured. "I-I never meant to hurt you." I continued to whisper my secrets to him, relishing in this newly found release of weight that had held me down my entire life.

I continued until Char pulled back and looked my in the eyes, his irises showing off every emotion each the same as mine. I would've continued if he hadn't placed a finger on my lips.

"I know Ella, I know," he mumbled, before leaning in and placing his lips tenderly on mine.

Char's P.O.V.

I didn't intend to make Ella start crying, but it made me love her even more, knowing even though she was always tough and laughing she was still like everyone else. She was vulnerable and sensitive even at the best of times.

The only thing I could think to do was kiss her, and when I did I never expected it to shock me as it did. My nerves were going crazy and it seemed as if there was fire in the air, but through the fire and the nerves I suddenly felt… complete?

I released Ella and held her closely, as I felt her tremble. She shook, even as I held her she cried softly into my doublet.

"Oh Char," she murmured once more. "I love you."

I pulled away my mind in a whirl. These were the words I had longed to hear and now that I had heard them, I couldn't be happier. I pulled Ella to my lips again. "I love you too Ella," I whispered to her when I pulled away.

She looked up at me, disbelieving. "You do? Even after I sent you that lett…" she trailed off, a confused look on her face as she realized all that she had said.

She looked up at me curiously. "Wait," she started, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well," I stuttered suddenly nervous. _'Did she not want me to come?' _"Mandy sent me a letter, asking me to come here and she kind of told me about your, well your gift."

Ella's mouth dropped. "Sh-She told you?" Ella stammered. I nodded waiting for her to continue. "But you do know that because of the gift, I can't marry you," she continued uneasily, not meeting my eyes.

"Well," I pondered, my mood lightening up. _'She doesn't realize the curse is gone!'_ "Let's see how this gift works." Ella stared up at me shocked, and before she could argue, I gave her a command. "Ella stand up."

Ella started to move, as if on an impulse, but then stopped, waiting for the resistance of the curse.

"Wait, what?" She question to herself. She looked over at me, her emerald eyes burning holes into my soul. "Char, what happened to the curse?"

I smiled at Ella. "Ella, my sweet, my love," I started, "It's gone. You're free."


End file.
